


Life Is a Hard Decision

by Jusi98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa babies, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Clarke, Sad Lexa, Shy Lexa (The 100), past lexa/costia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusi98/pseuds/Jusi98
Summary: Lexa wants to start a new life in California. But what she hadn't planned, was a car breakdown in the middle of nowhere.





	1. Country Roads part one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you  
> That's my new story. I would like to know, if I should continue with this one, or if you don't like the idea :)

 

Lexa drove an old sedan down a two-lane highway trough the vast expanse of rural Montana. On the horizon, snow-peaked mountains....Behind her, everything she had left behind.  
She glanced at the rear-view mirror, catching sight of herself. The thought of what could had been gnawed at her. Her live was perfect....until it wasn't.

Suddenly the gas pedal went soft under her foot. She pressed down harder, but the car continues to slow.

„What the....?“

Her car jerked back and forth, as steam billowed out of the engine.

„No.....No no no!“

She pulled over to the side of the road. The car shuddered one last time, before the engine quitted altogether.

„Oh crap!“ Lexa screams angrily, as she hits the steering wheel with her hands.

Lexa got out of the car and everything was quiet. There where no cars on the road in either direction.

„Okay, this is officially the middle of freaking nowhere. The worst place to break down“ she spoke to herself.

The brunette took out her phone and checked it hopefully. Then she sighed.

„No service. Of course.....now what?“ 

Lexa moved, so she could sit on the rear bumper, and looked out over the horizon.  
Off in the distance, a small figure catched her eyes. Lexa eagerly leaned forward to get a better glimpse.

„Is that a girl.....on a horse?“ she asked herself curious. Maybe there was still hope for a rescue, she thought.

The figure drawed closer and closer, until she was directly in front of Lexa. The brunette just stared at her and after a few seconds, the stranger began to speak to her.

„Howdy, there. You okay?“ 

The young women grinned down at Lexa. She had broght blue eyes from what Lexa could tell. She  
was stunned for a second, so she doesn't answer immediately.

Clarke's face changed from a smile to a concerned look.  
„Hey....are you okay?“

„Uhhh....Hi.“ the brunette whispered shyly, but then adds a bit louder:  
„My name is Lexa. You wouldn't happen to know anything about cars, would you?“ 

„Just that I prefer Ruby here to them.“ the blonde angel smiled at her, as she patted her horse affectionately.  
„My name is Clarke, by the way.“

Clarke rode up to the front of Lexa's car and bumped it with her boot. The hood popped open with a hiss of steam. Both of them coughed at that.

„Looks like you've got a blown head basket. You'll have to call Raven's repair shop in town for a replacement.“ she said, looking at Lexa apologetic.

Lexa sighed defeated.  
„I was worried it might be something like that. Do you have a cell phone I could borrow?“

Clarke gave her a sympathetic look, but shaked her head.  
„Sorry no. I don't bother with cell phones. Signal is terrible out here. But I'm happy to give you a ride to the nearest landline. I can't let a stunning girl here to rott.“ the blonde offers.

Lexa thought about it for a moment. She needed her help. Besides, nobody was out here. So she gave the beautiful stranger a firm nod.  
„Thanks. I'd appreciate the ride. I have a feeling this road doesn't get much traffic.“ Lexa smiled.

Claarke giggled at that.  
„You're right about that. Hop on.“

She offered Lexa her hand. The brunette took it, and Clarke easily pulled her up onto her horse behind her. Clarke spurs Ruby on, and Lexa pitched forward as the horse started to walk. She leaned herself into Clarke and wrapped her arms around her toned stomach, appreciating the way, her muscles rippled beneath her shirt.

„You settled back there?“ Clarke's voice sounded amused, and Lexa could tell she was grinning.

„Hmmmm. I'm all good.“ 

„Great. Oh and by the way, you should smile more often. It suits you“ Clarke said with a small smile on her face.


	2. Country Roads part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa talk.  
> Cliffhanger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the long wait. I changed the first chapter, so you should read it again. Thx.
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments. I´ll answer them all.

The two women rode in silence for a minute, before Lexa began to speak.

„So....uh......where exactly are you taking me?“ she asked curious, but also a bit concerned. She still doesn't know this Clarke. 

„To the old homestead. Luckily, you broke down right on the edge of our ranch.“ Clarke said smiling at her.

Lexa was stunned for a second.  
„So all this land is yours?“

„My family's, yes.“

Lexa looked around the landscape, as Ruby rode across a vast meadow. Clarke turned around a bit and saw Lexas pure fascination. She smiled to herself. 

„It's beautiful, istn't it?“ 

„Yeah, it really is.“

Clarke shifted in her saddle, before she looked at Lexa over her shoulder.

„So tell me Lexa, what do yo do? Besides.....you know.....breaking down on the side of the road.“ Clarke asked with an amused but also admired look.

„Recently I've mostly just been trying to figure out my life.“ 

„Any luck?“ 

Lexa breathed out the air, she doesn't know she was holding.  
„Not even close. So far, all I've got is moving from Boston to California. Montana is just one of many stops along the scenic route.“

Clarke was silent for a moment.  
„What promted the big move?“

Lexa sighed.  
„The last six months in Boston......lets just say they weren't the greatest. The relationship I'd been in for over two years ended badly. My appartment got infested with rats, and my landlord jacked up the rent......Oh....and my dream job totally fell apart at the last minute.

Clarke looked at the brunette with a sympathetic look.  
„Sorry to hear that. What was the job, if you don't mind me asking?“ Clarke asked curious.

„I was going to be a teacher.“ she smiled at her.

„Oh yeah?“ Clarke was surprised.  
„I wouldn't have thought of a teacher.“

They smiled at each other, before Lexa looked back to the horizon.  
„Yeah. I had a gig lined up at this amazing school. A real once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. And then a week before I was supposed to start, the city passed huge budget cuts. They had to fire a bunch of teachers. Including me.“ 

„Ouch. Thats hard.“ 

Lexa smiled at Clarke's words.  
„Yeah. Ouch is putting it mildy. More like three weeks lying around in my appartment, drinking wine and feeling sorry for myself.“ 

„Lying around your appartment.....that was infested with rats.“ Clarke pointed out, as she chuckled a bit.

„Yup.“ the brunette answered, because she doens't know what to say.

„Well.....I see why you´re going to California then. Probably a lot of good schools there.“ 

„Yeah. Definitly.“ she said, as she got herself lost in Clarkes eyes.

„So that's what this is about? Getting a new job?“ Clarke asked. She saw the way Lexa looked at her and she was happy about it.

„More like getting a new start. I guess I just wanted to start a new life. California seems like a good new start, but.....“ Lexa stopped midsentence.

„But what?“ Clarke asked curious. This beautiful brunette had something mystirious about herself, and Clarke wanted to know everything.

„I don't know. Maybe I could just as easily start somwhere else.“ she said, unsure, if she made the right choice.  
„Sorry. I'm sure that sounded silly.“ Lexa excuses herself for her behavior, but Clarke knew what she meant.

„No, it doesn't. Not to me.“ 

They smiled at each other, before the ride got silent again. Lexa leaned forward, and noticed a long scar on the back of her right arm and a small tattoo on the back of her neck, that says 'Nyilah'. Lexa was curious aboit it, so she had to ask.

„Clarke, can I ask you something personal?“ 

„Hmmmm...awful forward, aren't you?“ Clarke chuckled lightly.

Lexa laughed at that too.  
„I just told you like.....three super personal details!“ 

„Okay...fine. What do you want to know?“ she smiled.

„Your tattoo and the scar on your arm. Where did you get these?“ 

Clarke reached up to touch the back of her neck. She traced the name and smiled.  
„Promise you won't laugh?“ the blonde asked smiling at her.

„Pinky promise. But only, if it's not an ex's name.“ Lexa joked, but she could feel the jealousy behind it herself.

„Deal. Nyilah was my first rodeo pony. She was smart, talented and fast as anything. She would get naughty if I got lazy.“ she chuckled.

„She sounds like a great horse.“ Lexa said, smiling sympatheticly at her.

„She was. She thaugt me more about how to ride, than anyone else. I got the tattoo after she died.“ Clarke said, smiling at the memorie.

„I'm sorry.“ 

„It's alright. Nyilah lived a great old live after she retired, with all the treats she could eat and pasture for days. I really loved that horse.“ Clarke said to her.

„Do you still ride in rodeos?“ Lexa asked curious.

Clarke opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
„...No. Not really. Thats where I got the scar from. I didn't stop because of that, but it's one reason.“

Lexa just nodded. She doesn't want to take it further. She leaned back and relaxed. Thats when she spotted a young women on a horse in the distance, as she watched the two curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first short chapter. I'll try to make the following ones longer. Please leave me a comment and if you want kudos too.
> 
> PS: I changed the first chapter, so you should read it again. Thx.


End file.
